


Anesidora

by Kanami



Series: His hope is key by her despair [1]
Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grimm cluster, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanami/pseuds/Kanami
Summary: Pandora's despairing soul blesses her wedding with Grimm.





	Anesidora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoNo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoNo/gifts).



To the Princess of History Chanter, 

Take my seed, fertilized as it may be, that would not burst forth.  
Cultivate my tiny rose in these rich soils of my despair.  
Plant it as the hope-bird, nurture and sustain as it grows.

May our flower blossom thousandfold,

May you rend its blooms and petals to the wind,  
as jubilance offers you a crown,  
and hope fills your heart as you sing with the wind.

Affectionately yours,  
Pandora of Dark.


End file.
